


Absolute Thirst

by Crunchy_Golgi_Apparatus



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First time?, Herman is just smitten, Herman's a bottom alright, It's all figured out though so, Listen they're just a couple of lads thirsty for each other, M/M, Masochist Michael? Heck yeah, Michael is a confused boy, Office Sex, Sadist Michael? Heck yeah, Slight chocking, Smut, how do tags work, shocking, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchy_Golgi_Apparatus/pseuds/Crunchy_Golgi_Apparatus
Summary: After many successful trails, The Shape and The Doctor have a rather... intimate meeting.





	Absolute Thirst

Four trials. Four successful trials. No one escaped, everyone was sacrificed. The Entity had even let him kill the survivors with his own hands to his pleasure. Something about witnessing the life drain from another's eyes excited The Shape, and it always has. The thrill of the stalk, their hopeless struggling, then finally, the kill. To say the least, The Shape was... aroused. He used to not have an outlet for his arousal, he never understood it, so he never took care of it. He never knew how to take care of it. That is, until he formed an alliance with The Doctor. 'Alliance' was the only way The Shape know how to describe their complex relationship, he knew it was something greater but he could not figure out what it was. It bothered him, but he tried to not worry about it. For now, the only thing on his mind at the moment is his arousal and The Doctor.

The Doctor was in a similar situation. He too had many successful trials and was allowed to kill. Much like The Shape, he too becomes excited at the sight of life draining from his test subject's eyes. The screams and pain of his test subjects were not only progressive, but a source of excitement for him. Similarly to The Shape as well, he never took care of it. It was less that he did not know how, he knew perfectly well how to deal with it, he was just so focused on his work that he simply did not have time to.

The Doctor had just experimented on a vessel, their pained screams were still echoing against the treatment room's walls. He added onto the subject's reactions in his notes, his writing grew progressively more scratchy and scattered. He suddenly felt as if he was being watched. Watched with an intense, unidentifiable emotion mixed with full intent on acting on whatever emotion it even was. It was then when the hollow husk slowly entered his view. The Shape, he was relieved to see the, very attractive, other man. He removed the apparatus forcing his mouth into a smile and slightly turned towards the other man.

"Michael." He hummed in invitation. Simply uttering his name made him winded, everything about Michael was so... attractive to The Doctor. He was taken out of his own thoughts by The Shape placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. He didn't say anything, he only emphasized his breathing. His breaths were rather short and heavy, it was all The Doctor needed to hear. "Oh... Michael.." he flirtatiously added on as he placed his own hand on the other man's.

Michael's hand slowly slipped from the other's shoulder to his waist. The Doctor let out another content sigh in response, his head starting to rest on the other's. Slowly but swiftly, Michael turned the other man to face him and made eye contact with him. His breathing began to become normal at the, oddly soothing, sight of the other man's glowing, yellow eyes. Michael slowly removed the apparatuses on the other's eyes. The Doctor rubbed his eyes to soothe the pain of having them forced open for so long.

"Herman." The sudden deep utterance of his name made him freeze.

He looked back up at Michael with intensity. He cleared his throat before speaking once more.

"Yes, Michael?" He smirked lightly.

Without saying anything else, Michael planted a rough kiss on the other man's lips. It caught the other off guard, considering that it was so sudden and oddly uncharacteristic of him. He was not complaining at all, he was just startled by the bold action. Herman wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed back the best he could, he was kissing a mask after all. Herman pulled back suddenly and tugged at the bottom of the mask. Michael slightly recoiled but relaxed quickly. Noticing the other relax, Herman pulled off the mask, revealing the other's completely stunning face. His brown, messy hair was covering a portion of his face; his expressionless face was adorned with a very light stubble. Herman intensely swooned at the sight of the other's true face. He cupped Michael's face in his hands and leaned in for another kiss, to which the other complied. Michael's hands returned to the other's waist, pulling him closer, their arousals nearly touching. Michael's hands subconsciously drifted downward to the other's firm ass. Herman pulled back and giggled upon feeling the slight pressure of Michael squeezing his hindquarters. He messed with Michael's coveralls collar and gestured to his office.

"Shall we?"

Michael slowly nodded in response, his expression only changed slightly, it looked like a slight smirk? With that, Herman grabbed Michael's hand and hastily led him to his office. Once they arrived, Herman kissed the other again more passionately than before. Michael grabbed Herman's waist once more and moved him onto the desk in the near-center of the room. Herman wrapped one of his arms around the other man's neck while the other slowly slid down to the other man's arousal. He started to caress it gently, causing Michael to produce a small grunt in pleasure. With barely any extra movement, Herman moved his hand to the other's hindquarters, ever so slightly startling Michael. Michael pulled back, breathing intensely and his face tinted a dark red. Herman slightly giggled and moved his hands up to the collar of the other's coveralls once more, slowly unzipping the garment. Michael's breathing became increasingly shaky as the other undressed him, he subconsciously moved his hands to Herman's own coat collar and unbuttoned the first button. They both removed and discarded each other's clothing quite quickly. Herman took a moment to appreciate the other man's body. His biceps, his chest, his length, it was absolutely stunning. Herman hadn't even noticed that Michael had gotten into position to begin until his head was moved upward to make eye contact with the other.

"W... wait." Herman uttered out as he opened one of the desk drawers and took out the just-in-case lubrication. Michael tilted his head upon seeing it, mostly out of confusion as to why it was in such a placement.

With lubrication fully applied, and Michael's patience being tested, Herman adjusted himself so he was barely straddling the other. Michael kissed Herman once more before he inserted himself into the other. Herman, underestimating the other's length, audibly gasped and placed his hands on the other's back. There was a very small pause before Michael began roughly thrusting into the other. Herman could already barely contain himself, he was physically weakened, his own length was harshly twitching. Michael's thrusts became rougher and harder to Herman's delight. Herman's moans of ecstasy started echoing off the walls of the office, each one growing gradually more shaky as Michael's pace accelerated. Each utterance of Michael's name only made his thrusts harder. Herman's fingernails roughly trailed down the other's back, to his surprise, it caused Michael to produce a small, pleasure-filled groan.

“You… You like that, huh?” Herman rhetorically asked with a slight smirk. Herman administered a low-powered shock to Michael's back as a test. Michael shivered and quietly moaned, much to Herman's pleasure. As Herman continued to administer small shocks, Michael's thrusts grew harder, and harder, and harder. Their moans of pleasure collided with each other, although Herman's were significantly louder and more frequent. Herman ceased shocking the other and his hands clung onto the other’s back, his body slightly quivering. Abruptly, Michael pulled Herman off of him, pushed his body onto the desk, slowed his thrusts and started to gently choke the other. Herman's moans slowed as he tried to regain any air he could. He grabbed onto Michael's wrist as the other's grasp on his throat tightened. Michael started oddly quivering, his grunts becoming gradually louder as his grip continued to tighten. Herman's vision started to blur while he simultaneously grew increasingly more aroused. His vision seemed to snap back when the familiar husky voice barked a command.

“Again.”

Herman looked up at the other man, taunting him by charging up his hand. Michael's hand became unsteady, his grip became inconsistent.

“Herman… Again.”

Herman shakily shook his index finger at the other. Michael, angered and desperate, intensely tightened his grip on Herman's throat. His voice quivered as he blurted out another plead.

“D… Dammit Herman… Please…”

With that, Michael finally released his grip on Herman's throat, allowing him an opening. Herman quickly sat back up and administered a larger, more powerful shock to Michael's back. Michael exclaimed the other man's name as his thrusts gradually became more rough and intense. Michael's entire body shook as the shocks going through him became more intense and frequent. Finally, the pressure building within them reached its breaking point. Simultaneously, they cried out each other's names as they reached orgasm. Herman let go of Michael's back and let himself fall onto the surface of the desk. Going mildly unnoticed, Michael had moved from the edge of the desk to the chair behind the desk. He moved the out-of-breath Herman onto his lap and leaned back the best he could. Herman rested his head on Michael's shoulder as he ran his fingers through hair.

“Fascinating…” Herman thought aloud, slightly gaining the attention of the other. “A sadist and a masochist…” He giggled maniacally to himself as many, many ideas ran through his mind. “My kind of man…”

Michael made eye contact with Herman, as if he was about to say something to him. However, Michael sighed, quickly gave the other a smooch, and held the other closer to him.

 

Michael felt something, something he'd never felt before. The feeling of the other man in his arms, the slight stuffiness that radiated off of him was somehow comforting. He contently sighed again and slightly stroked the other's back. Sure, he might be 'in love', he might not be. Whatever the feeling is, he never wants to stop feeling it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here so hopefully it's,, at the least decent.  
> Also I'm not very good at writing titles so /shrug


End file.
